Another Heart Calls
by Number XVI
Summary: What did they love about their lovers? What did they love /most/? A short collection of what Cloud, Zack, Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth love about each other. Just give it a try. It can't be too bad... Warning: Allusions to sexual activities, but nothing graphic. Pairing: AGSZC


**Okay, first I'd like to mention that the title of the story is actually the name of a song by the All-American Rejects. The song really has nothing to do with the story, I just happened to have it on repeat for most of the day today. It's a good song though, so go check it out, if you want.**

**Disclaimed! I own nothing, I just like to use them for my own nefarious purposes!**

**Warning: Allusions to _sexual situations. _I feel I should mention this more than once. People sometimes are offended by that kind of thing...**

* * *

What did they love most about their lovers?

Sephiroth loved when Cloud's smooth thighs locked around his waist. He loved when Genesis gathered his hair into his fist and used the silvery rope as a rein to guide the man, heightening his own pleasure. He loved it when Zack's spine bowed until his chest touched the mattress and his firm ass pressed lovingly into Sephiroth's hips like they were meant to be there. And he loved it when Angeal's broad form cradled him from behind as he brushed silver hair away from the nape of his neck to allow him to bite down; making a man so used to dominating submit like it was nothing.

Cloud loved when Sephiroth's big hands settled in the space between his hipbones and his chest, his thumbs just brushing the bottom of his ribcage. He loved feeling Angeal's beard scratch against his collarbones as he laid lingering kisses to the blond's neck. He loved when Genesis grit his teeth in their final moments of passion and buried his face in the hollow of Cloud's shoulder. He loved when Zack looked up at him with hazy violet eyes, fierce with love and heat, as he balanced the blond with two hands against his shoulder blades.

Genesis loved when Sephiroth bit the sensitive skin just above his hipbones with a quiet, possessive growl just as the redhead came undone. He loved when Zack mounted him like a man possessed, pressing along his back, right arm hooked under Genesis' chest to grasp the opposite shoulder, left hand digging into the mattress just behind Genesis', holding him as if to keep his from escaping, like he'd ever want to. He loved when Cloud wriggled his slim hands into his auburn hair, tugging and scratching gently, pink lips opened just so, eyes closed and eyebrows raised in reverence. Genesis loved when Angeal stroked softly down his spine until his tremors wore off and he could once again see straight.

Zack loved that Cloud mewled whenever he nibbled his earlobe and clutched his shoulders tighter. The noiret loved when Sephiroth's hair tickled down between his thighs like so much silk, flashing platinum in the low light as the man himself peered down at him with heady green eyes. Zack loved when Angeal draped his entire frame over him, pinning him to the bed with his body weight, heavy and warm and comforting, like a fire burning at his back, holding him down as he gasped for breath. He loved when Genesis flashed him a sexy smirk just as he sank down, throwing his pretty red head back like every time was his first time, lone earring glinting and pulling his attention to that graceful neck, just begging to be bitten.

Angeal loved that moment when Sephiroth relinquished full control; that moment when the silveret's entire _being_ just melted between him and the mattress and he let loose a breathy little groan that sent a shudder racing down the bigger man's spine. The brunet loved when Cloud writhed against his chest keening like a wild thing, legs hooked behind Angeal's thighs. He loved when Zack laved a long stripe up his neck with a warm tongue, heels pressing insistently at his lower back. Angeal loved that Genesis could touch his knees to his chest, Angeal supporting the backs of his thighs, as he give his oldest friend a coy, seductive smile.

They loved all those things and more, but the things they loved _most…_?

What Cloud loved most was his lovers' willingness to be with him, despite his relative youth and inexperience.

Zack's favorite thing was that not only did they put up with his hyperactivity, but they enjoyed it, doing everything in their power to make sure Zack was always cheerful.

The thing that was most endearing to Genesis was that, even though he recited it every day, his lovers never tired of hearing his voice as he read and reread his beloved play to them.

Angeal loved that they gave him a family; these were the people he'd protect with his _life_, and even though he knew he came off too strong sometimes, they always indulged him.

Sephiroth though… Sephiroth loved most that they forgave him his social inadequacies and his emotionally challenged ways, and that they taught him, patiently, the meaning behind every feeling he had, answered every question he asked no matter their apparent obviousness, and that they always, _always_, soothed his fears and worries and nightmares when they struck him unexpectedly in the middle of the day or night.

Because they were all a little broken, all a little beaten down, all a little tired…

Sometimes, just the thought of their lovers waiting for them at home was all they needed to make that final push… Sometimes, the only thing that kept them coming back after every mission were the thoughts of _'They're waiting'_ and _'Don't give up… not yet, not now'_ always pushing at the backs of their minds, reminders of those they'd left behind… Sometimes, just picturing their smiling faces was enough to lift their hearts just that little bit to keep going.

Because they were all a little broken. Their experiences in life were things that no person should ever have to see, but that was okay, because they all shared those experiences, one way or another, and they could take comfort in each other.

So even though they were all broken and beaten, their jagged pieces matched up with their lovers' jagged pieces, and all together they made a whole person separated into five bodies, one soul divided evenly between them. Together, they made each other better people. And although to other people, they were worthless, to each other, every single one of them was precious, priceless…

**Beautiful.**

Together, they could conquer anything they set their minds to. Together, they could overcome any obstacle, any opposition. Together, they were treated like people, humans, not stared at like monsters.

Together they were loved.

* * *

**And, yeah, they lived happily ever after? I guess. It's not really supposed to be a huge thing. I wrote it spur of the moment during a trip to San Antonio. Lol, anyway, review if you want, I don't care.**

**~Ja Ne  
Torra**


End file.
